He's Back
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Italy finds a locked door in the basement and manages to get it open and thus starts something that was hidden for centuries. Hints of Germany X Italy and Holy Roman Empire X Chibitalia/Italy. Germany and Holy Roman Empire as twin brothers. Oh and this is a oneshot, sorry people this is all its getting.


_"Hey Ludwig? I'm gonna clean in the basement, is that'a okay?"_

_"Fine, but be careful, Feliciano. I haven't cleaned down zhere since the first Vorld Var."_

* * *

"Vee~" came Feliciano's happy tone as he stepped down the stairs to the basement which had a soft plush carpet.

It was well lit for an old basement.

Feliciano liked Ludwig's basement because it wasn't as scary as his.

This was due to several former Germanic countries living in the basement.

Ludwig might be strict but that didn't mean he didn't hate his poor brothers.

At this moment, the long haired Saxony was arguing with the messy haired Bavaria while on the other side of the hall, Prussia also known as Gilbert was laughing at his younger brothers while German micronation, Wendland also known as Klaus was sitting in his room covering his head with a pillow.

Feliciano wandered by and headed straight for a door he hadn't noticed before.

He had figured it was a storage closest like the one at America's house.

He gripped the knob and tried pulling on it, finding the door was stuck.

Raising an eyebrow, he yanked on it again.

"Feli, vait! Vhat the hell are you doing?!" came Gilbert's yell as Feliciano finally managed to get the door open.

Feliciano peered into the darkness as coughs were heard.

"FELI! THE AWESOME ME SAID TO GET OUT OF ZHER-"

Feliciano froze up as a dark clothed figure stumbled out of the darkness.

It was a male, messy blond hair hanging into his light blue eyes.

Feliciano's brown eyes widened with surprise, feeling that this figure seemed oddly...familiar.

Before Feliciano could fully react, Gilbert slammed the figure against the wall in an attempt to restrain him.

_"I THOUGHT ZHE AWESOME ME TOLD YOU TO STAY IN ZHERE!"_ Gilbert screamed in the male's face.

The male slammed his head into Gilbert's face leaving Feliciano in shock as Gilbert crumbled to the floor holding his head from the pain.

"Gotten a little bit stronger I see..." Gilbert got out as the male stared down at him.

As the guy made a motion that looked like he was going to hit Gilbert, Feliciano shut his eyes from fright.

Then there came a loud crack.

Feliciano reopened his eyes to see Klaus had gotten one of his picketing signs and used it on the male to knock him out.

Saxony came running back down the stairs, nearly being shoved over by Ludwig who made a dash where all the commotion had started.

"Vhat zhey hell is going on?!" he screamed.

Feliciano sank to his knees near the knocked out male's head in tears.

"I-I'ma sorry, L-Ludwig..." he said.

Ludwig groaned, seeing the male and locked eyes with his brother who was still rubbing his wounded head.

"West, you better tell Feli now." Gilbert said as Wendland was trying pull him to his feet to go get his head checked out by Hesse.

Ludwig sighed, looking down at Feliciano.

"Feliciano...I need to tell you somezhing..." Ludwig started as he lifted the male to his feet and he began to regain consciousness.

The male gave a growl upon seeing Ludwig and tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Leta go of'a me you imposter." he growled.

"I'm not an imposter...as I've been telling you...I'm your bruder."

"Lügeeeeen..."

"Come on..." Ludwig said as he pulled the male down the hall, ignoring curious and worried stares from his brothers. "Feliciano, Dining room, now...Saxony, Bavaria, Hesse, East, and Wendland. You all as vell." Ludwig said as he dragged the flailing male up the stairs.

* * *

Within several minutes, the dining area was crowded.

Italy sitting nervously, Prussia keeping an icepack on his head, Wendland worrying what was going on since he was the youngest one in the room, and the other brothers talking amongst themselves.

Germany finally entered, dragging the male into the room.

Italy's eyes widened upon seeing how similar the male looked to Germany.

"Is'a that really your fratello, Germany?"

Germany nodded his head.

"Okay Feli." Prussia started standing up. "Listen to the awesome me."

Italy nodded.

Prussia walked over to the male.

"Zhis loser look familiar?" Prussia asked, pointing to him.

Italy shook his head slightly.

"Feli...zhis is Holy Roman Empire."

Italy's eyes widened as the figure stared at him puzzled.

"H-Holy Rome?"

The male's blue eyes widened.

_"It-Italy?"_


End file.
